


Because He Loved Me

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, Freedom, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Stanford stood in both Dipper's and Will's ways of being happy. Will wanted to not have to hide his feelings for Dipper. Dipper didn't want to be controlled by his great uncle. So what better way to end their problems by killing Ford?





	1. The Ultimate Solution To Any Problem: Murder

Will didn’t mind that Dipper never let their relationship go further than closed doors and drawn blinds. He didn’t mind that Dipper only treated him as a servant and nothing more when they weren’t alone. He didn’t mind never being allowed to travel off of the Gleeful’s property, on the scare days he was allowed outside at all. Will didn’t mind because, Dipper loved him. He didn’t mind, because Dipper promised him something.

***

Will stood by Dipper’s side in the salon. He acted as the obedient servant as Dipper talked to his great uncle.

“As you know, Mason, I will not be the head of the household for long. My pathetic life span is coming to an end.” Stanford who used to be a bulky, wide shouldered man who could intimidate anyone, now looked rather frail and breakable.

Will had heard Stanford go over this many times with Dipper. It always made him so happy to think that Ford will one day soon be dead, and he and Dipper would no longer have to hide their feelings for one another.

“You are the eldest of you and your sister, so of course, you are going to carry on the great Gleeful family name.” Ford said, holding his own hand. 

“Yes Great Uncle, I know quite well of my responsibilities, I’ve already taken on many of them.”

“Good, my boy.”

After his meeting with Ford, Dipper told William to meet him in his room later at midnight. From that moment, William’s down slowed down. The days always seemed to slow when he had something to look forward to.

So he continued his daily duties, laundry, dishes, preparing meals and countless pots of tea and many more jobs. He was always so relieved to remember that his body needed less sleep than an actual human. If he was a human, he would probably be half dead by now.

But finally, the day creeped by and midnight arrived. Will was already in front of Dipper’s door by then, he was always early. He knocked gently with the back of his hand and waited for a reply.

“Come in William.” He heard Dipper say. And he did come in.

“Dipper,” Will said after he had shut the door behind him. He was only allowed to call his master by his name when they were alone. Will loved the taste of Dipper’s name on his tongue. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my dear demon.” Dipper said, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist and bringing him over to sit on his bed. He kissed the bluentte’s cheek before going over to his desk. “It’s almost time.”

Time. Time was something entirely made up by humans, and Will knew this. But ever since he starred his occupation at the Gleeful mannor, time increased in importance.

Both Dipper and William had grown tired of Stanford. Dipper hated being seen as a child in the old man’s eyes and constantly being under his thumb. William hated how he could not express his human emotions for Dipper with him around.

Months ago, Dipper started researching for something to kill his uncle without a trace. He could not use any of the killing methods in the journal because Ford would recognize them, and William could not do it because Ford supervises Will’s use of magic.

Recently, Dipper had finally acquired all of the ingredients: holy water basked in the full moon’s light, demon tears (William helped with those), virgins blood, morning dew, and a piece of who the spell is to kill.

It was all set, he had gathered them all. Now all there was to do was the boil the ingredients over a demon’s flame for six hours. When the six hours end, the mixture will boil down into the victim's favorite drink. For the victim to die, they would have to drink all of it.

Half past midnight is when Dipper and William had just put the mixture of Will’s flame. Will would extinguish his flame at 6:30 AM that morning and present the drink to Stanford. If all goes well, Ford will be dead.

***

Will slept with Dipper most of that night. He woke up at five AM to start his morning duties and he would return at a little before 6:30 to collect Ford’s poison. Will kissed Dipper’s head before leaving with a sigh.

The hour and a twenty five minutes Will had to wait surprisedly flew by. He had just finished preparing breakfast when he was already headed back to Dipper’s room. He opened the door without warning to see Dipper buttoning his shirt. “Good you’ve finally returned. I was getting a tad nervous.”

“Don’t worry, it will go fine.” Will took Dipper’s hand and kissed it. “I can’t wait for this to happen.”

“Nor can I, William.”

At exactly 6:30, Dipper’s watch went off and Will ceased his flame. He and Dipper peered into the small cauldron they had boiled it in. Even though it was just being boiled, the cauldron’s contents smelled cold and chocolatey.

“Is it a milkshake?” Dipper asked, retrieving glass from under his bed that he had put there last night.

“Could be, it looks like one.” Will poured the contents into the glass Dipper had. It did indeed look like a milkshake or some chocolate smoothie.

“Wish me luck.” Will said with a slightly nervous smile.

Dipper kissed the demon on the lips, sending a blush over Will’s cheeks. “If this goes right, I’ll be planning a funeral.”

Laughing softly, Will left the room. Now all there was to do was give Ford this drink and watch him die. Will wondered how exactly it would kill him. He hoped it wouldn’t be too painful for Ford, but the demonic side of him wanted to watch the old man suffer.

Luckily for Will, Stanford was already in the dining hall, at the head of the table, eating the food Will had just cooked.

The demon could feel his human body becoming nervous with what he was about to do. His fingers felt like frozen clay around the glass and his heart hammered madly against his chest. “Master Stanford,” Will was surprised how his voice neither shook or quivered. “Master Dipper asked me to give you this as a ‘thank you’ for letting him become head of the household.” He set the glass down on the table in front of Ford.

Ford scoffed, “That boy,” He muttered, grabbing the glass. “Can you believe him? Thinks just because I’ve aged, I have a foot in the grave.” He looked at what was inside the glass. “A chocolate shake?”

“I was told not to tell you what it is, Sir, my apologizes.” Will watched Stanford look into the glass a bit suspiciously before taking a drink.

“It’s good, I haven't had one of these in years.” The old man smiled softly and quickly downed the rest of his drink.

A smile spread on Will’s face when Ford put down the empty glass on the table. “Thank Mason for me Willi-.” He stopped, mid sentence and gripped his chest. Inhaling sharply, Ford leaned back in his chair. His eyes nearly bulging out of there sockets. Stanford groaned loudly and Will noticed how his body seemed to cease all movement oh so suddenly.  
The demon had a satisfied smirk on his face and went over to feel Ford's pulse. He held his fingers to the man’s neck for nearly a minute before pulling them away.

Stanford Pines, was dead.


	2. Finally, Our Love Can Be Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral, Will and Dipper have some celebratory sex. Then the next day is all cuddles.

Three days later the funeral service was held. It surprised Will how many people came to see Stanford off. He stood next to Dipper for the whole service. It was the first time he had been off of the Gleeful’s property. Will had almost forgotten how beautiful the town was.

It was odd, so many people came, yet only a single person cried: Mabel. Neither Dipper or Will had ever seen her cry, it came as a shock to them both.

The short drive home was silent except for one of Mabel’s small sobs once in awhile. Dipper sat in the passenger seat next to Will, who drove, and Mabel sat in the back.

Once they pulled up to the manor, Dipper broke the silence. “Sister, now that William is my demon, I do not want you to command him anything, and if you do, he will not do it.”

“What? Brother how dare you!” Mabel spat. She could go from crying to angry in just a second. “Uncle Stanford wanted us to share him!”

“Ah yes, but Stanford left William to me in his will. I am also the head of the family remember? I would’ve got him either way.” Dipper smirked at Mabel who only huffed, got out of the car, and slammed the door behind her.

“I love you.” Will said softly, looking at Dipper.

“I love you to William.” Dipper leaned across the console and kissed the demon. “Now, since that bastard is finally in the ground, let’s go to the library and have some fun, shall we?”

Will couldn’t help but smile, he nodded. “I-I’d love that.” A small blush creeped up his neck as they got out of the car.

Demon and human walked hand in hand to the library. Will felt the happiest had has ever been with Dipper. He could finally hold his hand and stroll the corridors of the mannor. Dipper didn’t want to display any of this until the day of Stanford’s burial so they did not seem suspicious.

They walked far into the library to the small nook hidden in the back where the fireplace and couch was. Will snapped his fingers and the empty fireplace was suddenly aglow with flames. Oh it felt so good to be in control of all of his magic again.

Dipper pulled Will ontop of him on the couch closest to the fire. Smirking up at Will, Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon. “You’re sleeping with my every night from now on.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Will murmured, kissing Dipper’s lips.

They then proceeded to have what Will could only describe as the best sex he has ever had. And as an immortal, that’s saying something.

The didn’t even bothered to get dressed afterwards. Their tangled, nude bodies bathing in the firelight. “This is the start of something great, William.” Dipper said, his hand cupping Will’s face.

“Well, sex is a great way to start anything.”

***

Later, they finally did get dressed and headed up to Dipper’s room. “What do you want to do tomorrow, William?” Dipper asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Honestly,” Will said, sitting beside Dipper. “I would really like to cuddle and just, do nothing. We’ve never done it before, and I’m not complaining, but I prefer innocent touches than lustful ones.” Smiling nervously, the demon remembered that the thing he and Dipper normally did before they killed Stanford was have quick sex. Nothing more.

“Innocent touches, hm?” Dipper paused a moment and let his head fall onto Will’s shoulder. “Like this?”

“Exactly.” Will kissed the top of Dipper’s head and sighed in content. “I’ve longed for this for years..”

Dipper pushed Will back on the bed and laid beside him. “For a demon, you don’t want very sinful things.”

Will wrapped his arms around Dipper and pulled him close, acting as the big spoon. “We just killed your own uncle so that we could be together.”

Dipper tensed a bit, but soon eased into Will’s touch. He wasn’t used to all this cuddling, but he enjoyed it. “Aside from that. You could kill me right now if you wanted, you have all of your power back with no limitations.”

“But I won’t.” Will muttered, he rested his chin on the top of Dipper’s head and smiled. “I love you, but you shouldn’t judge someone based on their species. I don’t judge humans.”

Dipper chuckled, took one of Will’s hands and kissed it. “I guess you’re right, William.”

The pair stayed snuggled together for a while before Will heard a soft snore that indicated that Dipper was asleep. It was a too awkward position for them both to sleep like that, so Will held on to Dipper and sat up slowly. Will used his magic to peal back the blankets. He laid Dipper back down then covered him up.

The demon smiled softly down at the human, his human. Will then went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around Dipper and kissed his head. Dipper only smiled in his sleep and snuggled up to Will.

***

The next morning, Will woke up at early in the morning. He would have to get used to not having to wake so early in the morning. The demon finally noticed that Dipper was still fast asleep and clinging to his chest. “Cute.” Will mumbled, kissing Dipper’s lips before cuddling back up to go back to sleep.

When both members of the pair were finally up, they changed into new clothes and made their way into Dipper’s study. Once there, the two sat down on the couch Dipper had in there and cuddled. “My greatest condolences for your uncle.” Will said.

Laughing, Dipper kissed the demon’s cheeks. “Hope he rots in hell.”

“Do you believe you’ll go there? Hell I mean.” Will asked, laying on the human’s chest.

“I’ve fucked a fallen angel countless times.” Dipper replied plainly.

“Yeah, you’re right. You're going to hell."

The rest of the day was spent cuddling.


	3. The Longer You Wait For Something The Better It Is

Will loved how much ad changed. He loved that he didn’t have to do the chores around the manor anymore because Dipper hired a maid. Dipper was also going to hire a chief, but Will refused, insisting that he liked cooking. He loved that he could kiss Dipper in any room of the manor and even outside. He loved that he wasn’t confined to stiff suites and tailcoats.

Will saw how mad Mabel was with her brother and how disgusted she was when she caught them in the parlor with Dipper’s tongue being shoved down his throat. He almost felt bad for her before he remember the cruel punishments she would put him through and the horrible commands.

Both Dipper and Will were happy when Mabel moved out of the manor and into her girlfriend’s apartment.

“Well,” Dipper said the moment after Mabel had packed up and left. “What do you want to do now William?” The teen wrapped an arm around the demon’s waist and kissed his cheek. “We have this whole mannor to ourselves now.”

“I’ll do anything if you’re willing to do it with me.” Will smiled and kissed Dipper’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to continue this. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted more, but the first chapter was all I really had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, remember here, Will is still a demon.
> 
> So, I don't know where this idea came from. But what's better than a little murder so that you can live happily with your demonic boyfriend?
> 
> Also! I'm taking requests for fics (BillDip/WillDip/Billcest/Mabifica). I am also working on a few Hetalia things, mostly AmeCan and Franada. I also have a Mabifica in the works as well!


End file.
